


kiss the past away

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally that's all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: mitch loves things that sparkle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrywrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Close My Eyes and Feel The Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842239) by [starrywrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite). 
  * Inspired by [Nothing But Loose Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060816) by [starrywrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite). 



> courtney and i were exchanging Super Rich Kids Fic pictures and it had to happen.
> 
> set just after the last chapter of nothing but loose ends

Mitch is helping Scott clean up the basement before his parents come back tomorrow morning. He picks up the plastic crown from last night, spinning it between his hands before resting it back on his head. There’s still a residual giddy glow in his chest from last night, and he smiles involuntarily when he remembers why the crown was on the floor in the first place (drinking and making out with Scott leads to _other things_ that involve crowns being knocked off heads and left in favor of a bed, lube, and condoms.)

Scott comes up behind Mitch, wrapping his arms around him. He presses a gentle kiss to the back of Mitch’s neck, and Mitch shivers, turning around so that he can look up at Scott’s face.

“Thank you, Scott,” he whispers.

“What for? You’ve been planning that outfit for years. I couldn’t let all your hard work go to waste, now could I?” Scott teases, but his eyes are soft and Mitch can see that he’s trying to deflect. Scott’s never liked being thanked, he knows, because he never feels like he deserves it. Fuck their parents for that, honestly, but Mitch shoves that down for now.

“Scott, look at me.” Mitch pulls out of the hug enough to put his hands on Scott’s shoulders, holding him at arm’s length. “ _Thank you_. You did all this for me, and you deserve the thanks, okay?”

Scott ducks his head, and Mitch smiles at the blush on his cheeks. That’s Scott’s way of accepting thanks without saying it.

“Oh shit,” Scott says suddenly, his head snapping up. “I forgot a thing, hold on.”

Mitch watches bemusedly as Scott darts out of the room, narrowly missing hitting his head on the low beam that he always forgets about. He returns with a black wood box, about the size of his hand and maybe an inch and a half thick.

“Here, Mitchy. The gift I forgot to give you yesterday.”

Mitch can feel his eyes widen and he takes the box. It’s heavier than he expects, sitting solidly in his hand. He undos the simple hook that holds the box shut, and flips the lid up, not really knowing what to expect.

The box opens to reveal a soft velvet interior, and nestled in the middle is what first appears to be a coronet, but when Mitch lifts it out, turns out to be a [choker](http://avivacouture.tumblr.com/post/153522989849/avivacouture). It’s fucking beautiful, with diamonds glimmering softly in the basement light and Mitch can instantly picture what it would have looked like with the dress.

“Scott, oh my god,” Mitch breathes. He unlatches the clasp of the choker, and Scott takes it automatically, helping him to secure it around his throat.

“It looks so good, Mitchy.”

Mitch can’t tearing up, because holy shit he loves this choker. He vaguely remembers offhandedly mentioning it to Scott, but he never thought he’d actually have it on himself.  “Oh my god, Scott, thank you so much.”

Scott grins, the big, goofy grin that Mitch has always loved. “You deserve it, love.”

Mitch hugs Scott tight before pecking him on the lips and pulling him by the hand.

“C’mon, I wanna try the dress with this. Did I leave my spare makeup bag here too?”

Scott laughs and follows along.

 

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
